digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
SkullGreymon
SkullGreymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is technically the first ever Ultimate Level Digimon partnered with a DigiDestined. However, this Digimon was the result of Greymon Digivolving for the wrong reasons. This Digimon was uncontrollable and the only good that came from this was it showed the DigiDestined not to misuse the power of their crests. He later appeared in Season 2. Description Digivolution * Baby - Botamon * In-Training - Koromon * Rookie - Agumon * Champion - Greymon * Ultimate - SkullGreymon Attacks * Dark Shot (Ground Zero): Fires the fish missile on his back. * Double Dark Shot: Fires 2 fish missiles. * Nova Blast/Nova Flame (Mega Flame): Fires a giant fireball from his mouth * Great Horns Attack (Great Antler): Slashes enemies with his horns. * Great Horns Bash: An upward ramming with his horns. * Tail Crash: Pummels enemies with his tail. * Horn Impulse: Rapid, repeated strikes with his horn. * Grey Tooth: Bites enemies with his razer sharp teeth. * Fire Wall: Unleashes a wall of flames from his mouth. * Mega Burst: A concentrated energy blast; stronger than his Nova Blast attack * Claw Attack: (Sharp Claws) Swipes with his claws. * Cross Fire: Rapidly bites his enemy while charging. * Pepper Flame (Baby Flame):' Shoots an orange ball of flames of varying strength from his mouth. * '''Dynamite Kick:' Leaps into the air and rapidly kicks. * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires 2 fish-shaped missiles from his chest. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Shoots his metal claw off on a cable to slash or wrap enemies. * Metal Slash: Slashes enemies with his mechanical claw. Appearances Digimon Battle Pets A glitch in the Digimon Battle Pets system allowed a person to receive an Ulitimate-level powered Digimon that looked somewhat similar to Greymon, but appeared very glitched. It was dubbed "SkullGreymon." It was not an official release of SkullGreymon, nor was it called that by anyone in Bandai, but it was the first time anyone had ever used the name in America to describe any Digimon. Skull Greymon did, however, appear in the second version of the Digimon Battle Pet. Digimon Adventure After the DigiDestined got their crests, Tai wanted Greymon to Digivolve to the next level and even stuffed Agumon full of food, so that he would evolve. When Etemon captured the kids in a colosseum and forced Greymon to battle one of his Greymon, Tai threw himself in front of the other Greymon to help his partner evolve. However this caused Greymon to Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon, which easily defeated the enemy Greymon. However, it then attacked Birdramon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon and finally fled the colosseum. Outside the exhausted Digimon reverted back to Koromon. The DigiDestined learned from this incident that they shouldn't force an evolution upon their Digimon. Digimon 02 * Voiced by Doug Erholtz When the Digimon Emperor took over Greymon with a Dark Ring, he wanted him to Digivolve in MetalGreymon but he instead turned into SkullGreymon again and defeated Meramon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon and a bunch of DarkTyrannomon before reverting to Agumon as the Digimon Emperor made off with him. No matter how much he tried to get Greymon to Digivolve to MetalGreymon, he turned into SkullGreymon until Agumon's recapture and the introduction of the Dark Spiral turned Agumon into a Virus version of MetalGreymon. Digimon Tamers A SkullGreymon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon World SkullGreymon lived in the basement in Dark Mansion. After being beaten he joined the Coloseum. Digimon World Digital Card Battle After taking the Dark Seven Card, SkullGreymon would appear outside Dark Mansion to fight the player. He belongs to the dark group and has 1550 HP, Circle attack 980, Triangle attack 350 and anti-nature Cross attack 450. After being beaten he never showed up again. Digimon World 4 SkullGreymon is the first boss you will encounter in Dry Land. Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family